Guardian Angel
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Shou felt like he was alone. He felt like there was no one that cared about him anymore. Little did he know that there was always one person that was always by his side and always watching over him. Kenzan x Shou AKA Hassleberry x Syrus. Please R&R!


Title: "Guardian Angel"

Author: Uke

Rating: G

Pairing: Kenzan x Shou (Hassleberry x Syrus)

Genre: Romance, angst, and hurt/comfort.

A/N: I got the idea for this story a while ago and just never worked on it because I was too lazy. Then last night before I went to bed I thought of more ideas for this (proof that I'm a total loser XD) and I decided that I just HAD to write this now. :3 To be honest with you out of all the people I support Shou with, (which is pretty much EVERYONE except for like...Jim. XD;; ), Kenzan is the one I'd least want him to end up with. But I know that they have hints and they _are_ cute together. x3;; Anyway, this is my first attempt to writing this couple, so I hope I could do a good job!! This story takes place in season four and though I'm using the Japanese names, Kenzan's personality will more mirror his English dub self because I know that one better.

Warnings: This story contains **SHOUNEN-AI** (BOY x BOY relationships)!! Please do not read if this offends you in anyway. It also may contain SLIGHT **spoilers** for those of you who aren't familiar with season 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, quit asking.

* * *

That smile; always the perfect image of innocence. Always able to brighten anyone's day. Always showing true and pure happiness, making anyone, even those who weren't attracted to his light, to have their heart flutter at his presence.

His eyes; glistening with beauty, large with curiosity. A perfect addition to his already perfect and adorable face.

The way he acted...you would never think that there was anything wrong. He seemed to be like anyone else. Happy with what was going on, proud with the way his life was turning out, and anxious to the upcoming year when he would be graduated from Duel Academy.

There wasn't anything particularly unusual about Shou, either. He would have his moments where he was sad or angry just like anyone else, but his moods didn't seem to fluctuate too much to make anyone think that anything was truly wrong.

Kenzan Tyranno was the only one who was able to see past the façade. When Shou smiled, when he laughed...Kenzan would always look deeply into those beautiful silver eyes of his. It was a talent he had, all his own. It was like he was able to peek into Shou's soul. He was always able to see what Shou's true feelings were...he was able to see the brokenness and sadness that was taking over Shou's whole heart.

It wasn't that Shou was acting differently, because he wasn't. Which is why no one else noticed a thing. He didn't change, he didn't say anything, and to the naked eye nothing was wrong at all. But Kenzan knew for sure. He knew that Shou was hurting, he knew that when Shou would smile and say that he was happy, he knew that what he was really saying was that he wasn't going to be okay.

With only his intuitions to guide him, Kenzan found himself standing outside of Shou's Obelisk Blue dorm room. He ignored the comments of the other stuck-up members of the dorm, saying things such as "why is a Ra Yellow here?" and "doesn't that kid always hang around the Osiris Red dorm?" Nothing was going to make him leave. Not when it concerned Shou.

His hand made a fist and he held it up, ready to knock, but then it fell to his side once again. He felt nervous, mainly because he was afraid of what he was going to say. He himself didn't know what the right words would be, and he wasn't sure if he was brave enough to let his heart guide him. Ever since he noticed the inward change from Shou, he had wanted to bring this up, but he never did...he was just too unsure of what to say.

_Suck it up, sarge._ He told himself, _Quit bein' selfish and go help him, already! Even if he gets mad at you, at least you could say you tried. Just do what you can!!_ Taking a deep breath he let his fist knock on the door. He waited a minute; no answer.

Sighing, but not wanting to give up, his hand moved to the doorknob. He gently turned it, just to see if it was locked, and sure enough it wasn't. Carefully, slowly, quietly, Kenzan pushed the door open, not wanting to disturb Shou or scare him. When he peered into the room he saw that the whole room was shrouded in darkness. You were still able to see, being that it was still daylight, but the lights were off and the blinds were tightly closed.

"Soldier...?" Kenzan asked softly as he walked into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. And it was then that he saw it; a lump on the bed, Shou sitting there, his knees hugged tightly to his chest, and the blanket pulled up over his head.

Kenzan couldn't help but smile. The last time he saw Shou like this was back in his first year at the school when the bluenette was just a sophomore. Shaking his head he walked closer to the bed, "Shou...it's me...you alright...?" He sat down beside the boy earning a gasp from him. Shou quickly looked up at the other boy and right away Kenzan saw tear stains all over Shou's cheeks, more tears still falling from his eyes. "K-Kenzan-kun!!" Shou cried out, in an obviously surprised voice.

The covers were quickly shoved off of Shou's head, and then the bluenette set to work, rubbing his eyes furiously to rid himself of all his tears. He then looked back to Kenzan, forcing a smile. "S-sorry...I didn't hear you come in... Wh-what are you doing here?" Kenzan's expression was furrowed with worry as he stared closely at the boy. "I...came to talk to you about something..." He shook his head, feeling his heart ache at knowing that Shou was in some kind of pain.

Shou's forced smile continued, "Oh?" He asked, "Well what is it?" Kenzan didn't respond. Instead, his hand reached out to gently wipe a tear away on Shou's cheek that the bluenette mistakenly missed. "You were cryin'...Shou-chan..." Shou gasped lightly when he felt Kenzan's hand on his face and he blushed a light pink, turning away, "I-I don't know what you're talking about..." He lied, "I w-wasn't crying...I'm just...really tired so my eyes were tearing. I didn't get much sleep last night and-" Kenzan placed his hand on Shou's shoulder, "Don't try lyin' to me, soldier. You know I'm gonna know the truth. You know I 'aint gonna believe anything you make up, especially when I saw you cryin' for myself."

Shou stayed quiet, "K-Kenzan-kun..." He whispered, before growing silent again. Kenzan just looked at the boy carefully, wanting to ask him again, but having no words come out of his mouth. He couldn't get himself to speak, he couldn't even get his body to react. The room was now completely quiet, and neither boy seemed to make any moves to end it.

A new tear rolled down Shou's cheek. Then another, and another, and before the two knew it, Shou was crying once again. Kenzan inwardly panicked, "S-Shou!! N-no, don't do that!! Don't start cryin' again, soldier, you know I can't handle that!!" Shou laughed slightly as more tears fell down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry...I-I can't help it...I..."

Suddenly, without any warning, Shou climbed up on to Kenzan's lap. Kenzan's eyes widened, not knowing what to do at first, but quickly his instincts kicked in and his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around the smaller one's waist. Shou's face was pressed into the fabric of Kenzan's shirt and he continued crying lightly. Kenzan, in turn, gently caressed Shou's back while still holding him, desperately wishing that he could take all of Shou's pain away and keep it for himself instead.

"K-Kenzan-kun...I just feel...so scared...I don't want to graduate here, I don't know what I'll do...!! I'll never amount to anything...I know I've proven myself before b-but I just don't feel like it's enough...whenever I think I'll be able to do something I hear a voice inside of me telling me that I should just forget about it and it always holds me back. T-then...I feel alone...I l-lost everyone...I'm losing people as we speak...J-Judai...my Aniki...he wants nothing to do with me...O-Oniisan...he never wanted me around...everyone...I just...i-it's like...n-no one wants me, and..."

Kenzan did nothing but listen as Shou spoke, holding him as protectively as he could, placing kisses on the top of Shou's head and his forehead, nuzzling the boy tightly in his arms. "I-I'm nothing..." Shou whispered, his words slightly muffled by the sobs that were now breaking out. Kenzan felt his heart ache again. How could anyone make Shou feel this way? How could anyone make an _angel_ like Shou feel so broken and alone? Kenzan knew that Shou had been feeling this as soon as he looked into those eyes. His insecurities were made apparent to Kenzan alone and ever since that very moment, Kenzan wanted to do nothing but take them all away.

The part that hurt Kenzan the most...was the fact that Shou was feeling this for almost two years now...and no one did a thing; including himself.

Suddenly, unable to hold anything back, Kenzan lightly pulled himself away from the hug. He placed his hands on Shou's face and closed his eyes, slowly leaning in. Shou felt his lips press against his and he blushed insanely but quickly accepted it, which surprised Kenzan greatly. His arms wrapped around Kenzan's neck, and he relaxed, kissing the boy back shyly and innocently.

Kenzan was the one who pulled away after a few moments, and he looked down to see that Shou was now smiling, though his face was now flushed and tears were still all over his innocent face. "Y-you were always watching, weren't you...?" The smaller boy suddenly asked, "Every time we talked...and your eyes met mind...it was like you knew something was wrong. It was like you were able to feel everything I was feeling...n-no one...I d-didn't get that from anyone else..."

Kenzan smiled and gently brushed a strand of hair out of Shou's face, still holding him close. "Well you got me there." He said, "I _have_ always been watchin' ya, Shou-chan, I guess like a guardian...or a mentor or somethin'. You were always so pure, always so sweet, heh, I guess I was just attracted to it all." Kenzan blushed lightly and looked away, "I didn't want to say anythin'...because I knew that your mind was filled with other things, but when I saw that you were in pain...I just couldn't hold back anymore. I had to do somethin'."

Shou wiped his tears away again, and placed his hands on Kenzan's muscular chest. "T-thank you..." He said softly, "F-for always being there...always...even though I never saw it...and I...n-never appreciated it..." Kenzan kissed Shou lightly again with a smile, "Don't start cryin' again..." Shou giggled, "I won't, s-sorry..." He said, smiling up at the other teen playfully. "Kenzan-kun...I've always felt so comfortable around you...I..."

Kenzan placed a finger over Shou's lips. "No, don't say it. You're goin' through an awful lot right now, soldier. I don't want to pressure you anymore...give me an answer when you're ready. And for now, I just want you to work on feelin' better. I'm bad with words but...Shou...you'll NEVER truly be alone. No matter how much your life changes, no matter what happens to you, you're never going to be alone...not as long as I'm around! Because no matter what you're always gonna have me."

Shou blushed again and smiled, nodding at the tanned boy's words. "T-thank you...Kenzan-kun..." The boy practically whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kenzan's neck again, snuggling himself close to him as he was still on his lap. "For now...will you just stay with me...? Please...? Don't go..."

Kenzan hugged Shou tightly and closed his eyes. "I won't. I'll never let go."

-END-

* * *

A/N: Meh, I'm not too happy with this story. Whatever, I hope you guys like it anyway. Please R&R!!


End file.
